Surprise
by Aubrinaa
Summary: What happens when a mysterious person shows up in Danny's house? What happens when Edward Cullen reveals to her that he yearns for her blood? AU. A little OOC Edward. Long plot in mind. Eventual BxE.
1. Surprise!

**Author's Note: I know there are a few of these type stories floating around, but one day when I was bored, I started to write down every girl's fantasy. Soon enough, a thousand words blew up into a monumental fic. I have so much planned for this, and it's nothing like I've read before. Read it, drop a review to tell me what you think of it, and most of all, enjoy it! Edward might be written a little out of character because this was written for me to have fun with. A lot of this is pretty much autobiographical, besides the obvious. **

**Additionally, this is really short because it's basically a background chapter. It gets better, I swear. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Danny, who I imagine to be a cuter version of me :) Just kidding.**

"'Yes, it is enough," he answered. 'Enough for forever.'

And he leaned down to press his cold lips once more to my warm throat."

I sighed, closing the book I'd closed about a hundred times already. What? I couldn't help that Twilight had become my new go-to book.

It was just, I hardly ever got tired of it. It was odd, too–I had read many of the classics and loved them–Gone With the Wind, A Tree Grows in Brooklyn, Pride & Prejudice–but yet I was obsessed with Twilight, the book every teenage girl had fallen in love with. Suddenly, one of the things that had set me apart from everyone else was the same thing I now shared with them.

It was kind of like my insane addiction to Harry Potter–except that had a larger fan base, more than just love stricken teenage girls. Also, it didn't have an incredibly gorgeous vampire with a substantial amount of sex appeal.

It was such a great story. Bella really did give hope to clumsy, sarcastic girls–not unlike myself, might I add.

Still, it was a book, and at some point, this infatuation would have to end. I would, of course, just like it did with Harry Potter. Maybe that was because that series already ended…

I pondered this. Maybe the release of Breaking Dawn would let me stop obsessing over Edward and Emmett and Jasper and even Jacob Black. But was I so sure I wanted to?

I began to throw some clothes in the washer. I liked New Moon and I loved Eclipse, but keep in mind, I'm a reader and the readers know that the original is almost always the best of the series, which was probably why I always carried Twilight with me.

I turned the dial and leaned against the machine as it filled with water. As an aspiring writer, I thought Stephenie Meyer's romantic adventure approach was probably key to young adult fiction success.

I sighed again and walked into the kitchen. Being by yourself at age 16 was usually pretty nice, but I couldn't help but feel the slightest bit lonely around dinner time when I made my own meals.

All in all, I didn't really mind. My mother and father were going through a divorce (and had been for the past three years). It was comforting when the bickering and tension disappeared.

My mother worked six days a week, leaving at about six in the morning and getting home a little past eight, if not later. She had a corporate job, and often times it meant she had to take clients out to breakfast or dinner.

My father owned his own company and often I would only see him about once a week at random times. I knew secretly that while a lot of the time was away was for business, more often than not he was away for pleasure.

And I had an older brother, but he was 21, in his junior year of college, and I very rarely saw him. Only on those random Friday nights where he'd crash in his old bed and we'd go out to breakfast the next morning.

But it was July now, and he was interning at some place in New York, so his Friday night visits were even rarer.

Being 16, I had a job and a car, but I worked only an average of 12 hours a week and hardly used my car, seeing as we lived in the city.

I glanced at the stove clock. 6:14. Now would be a good time to cook up some dinner. As I poured penne pasta into a pot of boiling water, I let my thoughts wander to many different things, including the book I'd most recently reread.

I sat down with my dinner and leafed through my favorite parts of Twilight. At 7, I settled on the couch with a bowl of ice cream to watch teen jeopardy. _God,_ I thought. _I act like a 70-year old when I'm alone._

Soon enough, it grew extremely dark, and I started to get a bit drowsy. I could feel my eyes drop down into slumber. Suddenly, I heard the slightest noise coming from the kitchen. I shot up and my eyes searched through the darkness to try and see someone. "Timmy?" I called tentatively, hoping that my dog was making the noise.

I strained my eyes, frozen in fear. All I could see were two golden eyes, looking back at me.

In a second, he was in front of me, and I was literally too scared to talk–something, might I add, that didn't happen often. I took in his pale skin and copper colored hair quickly. "Where am I?" he asked, his voice velvety and beautiful.

"Philly," I blurted out. "What are you doing in my house?"

He didn't answer. His gaze zeroed in on my book, which was lying lazily on the arm of the couch, and then returned his gaze to me. I stared back into his now black eyes that I knew were golden just a few seconds ago, and I suddenly realized who he was.


	2. Foodshopping

**Enjoy! Don't forget to let me know what you think of it :) I love hearing from you!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.**

Edward Cullen was in my living room.

For a quick moment, I thought about how I looked, but then my shallow moment was over. Now I focused on the fact that he was looking at me with a dangerous glint in his eye.

I sat there silently, my breath rapid and ragged. I could've run, but he obviously would have caught me, and besides, I was still in a shocked state.

"What is that?" he asked dully, gesturing towards the book. Of course, he had read back of the cover, which was facing him. He'd know, then, that I knew what a vampire was.

And idea suddenly occurred to me that he could probably read my thoughts right then. But, I figured, maybe his powers didn't work in this world? Surely things might be different?

"It's a book," I said slowly. "Starring you."

His eyes narrowed. I'd take a no on the whole mind-reading thing. "You know who I am?"

"Edward Cullen?" I said, phrasing it more like a guess, when I knew very well that it had to be him, given his hair, eyes, skin, voice, and just overall unbearable beauty.

"How did I get in Philadelphia?" he inquired, and for the first time I realized he wasn't breathing, although his eyes were still a frightening shade of black.

"No idea," I shrugged. "I was reading your–this–book earlier and just now I was dozing off to sleep when you woke me up in the kitchen."

"I'm sorry," he apologized, and looked at Twilight again. "May I see that?"

"Yeah," and I reached to hand it to him. He flinched back at my advancement, keeping an even distance between us, but he grabbed it anyway.

"It's in Bella's point of view," I explained, and his brow furrowed in confusion. _Oh boy, seemed he doesn't know who Bella is…_

"I would like to read this, and then talk to you about how I got here," he told me. I nodded. "Will your mother…" His voice trailed off.

"My mother!" I exclaimed, looking at the clock. It was past midnight, so I supposed she'd made it home, and also pulled a blanket over me. I guess I fell asleep longer than I thought.

"She's upstairs," he said. Of course–he could probably hear her.

"Don't worry, you can go in my room. She leaves early in the morning, before I'm usually up–you can probably read all night." But his expression went sour when I mentioned my room, like he'd smelled something bad. "I'll sleep here," I said quickly, and his face relaxed. I wondered why being in the same room where I slept could possibly bother him.

"Thanks. I guess I'll be back in the morning?" He still looked confused and out of place, but also a but less horrifying, even though his eyes were _still_ a smoldering black.

"Right," I muttered , feeling a bit self-conscious. But before I could dwell very long on the current situation, sleep had claimed me once again.

The next morning, I was shaken awake by my mother. "Morning," she smiled. I groaned.

"Will you _please_ stop waking me up before you leave for work?" I scowled. "This is not a time for normal humans to be up."

"Everyone else in the city is up at a reasonable time. You're the only one who sleeps until eleven." She smiled again. "Anyway, I just wanted to see you before I went to work."

"And you couldn't see me while I was still sleeping?" I grumbled, and she laughed.

"Have a good day. I left out the grocery list for you to shop today."

"Got it," I murmured, sinking back down to the pillows.

"Love you, Dan," she said, walking out the door.

"Love you too," I said, throwing the blanket back over my body.

I went back to sleep for another three hours, and I took a while to wake up, taking time to stretch and yawn comfortably. Out of my peripheral vision, I saw Edward sitting on a chair, watching me. "Ah!" I jumped and fell off the couch.

"I didn't mean to scare you," he said, with the book in his hand, but he made no move to help me.

"Yeah, well, my reaction time isn't quite as sharp in the morning." I sat up on the couch. "So… you finished Twilight," I concluded.

"I don't like Jacob Black," he said simply, and I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Wait 'til you read New Moon and Eclipse."

"There's more?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Don't worry about that yet," I said. "So, are there any, um, differences?"

"My family just moved to Forks," he told me. "Mike and Jessica and Angela are all at Forks High… but there's no Bella Swan."

"That's so weird," I mumbled. "How did you get here?

"I was kinda hoping you could help me out with that," and he grinned that half-smile. My breath got caught in my throat. I silently cursed him for being a charming, dazzling, gorgeous vampire.

I cleared my throat, willing myself to focus. "Sorry, Eddie. Can't help you there."

He looked at me, clearly amused. Well, he seemed to be taking it well, all things considered. "Where–" he began.

"You can stay here, of course," I said quickly.

He looked confused, as if that wasn't what he was going to say, but then grinned. "Thanks. Are you sure you don't mind?" he questioned.

"No. I figure somehow I got you into this mess. It's not like anyone else is home during the day anyway." I paused. "Do you want to–" and then I stopped. His eyes were back to being golden. _I could've sworn they were black just last night…_

"What?" he asked, and I was reminded, again, that he couldn't possibly read my mind.

"Last night, your eyes were black, and I thought you might want to hunt."

"I'm not thirsty. I hunted just last week. I'm just breathing as little as possible," he said pleasantly. "Plus, there's really no wind in here."

"Oh," I said quietly. I stole another glance at him. He seemed way too beautiful for the simple furniture.

"Danny," he said, interrupting my staring at bringing a blush to my face. I didn't ask how he knew my name. I figured he just heard it in my mom's head or something. "Dan," he continued, "you're Bella."

_I'm WHAT?! _"No, no," I told him. "I'm Danny. I'm nothing like Bella." Besides the whole clumsiness and sarcasm thing, I mentally reminded myself.

"I can't hear your thoughts. You're the first one that it's happened with." My suspicions were right! I smiled in triumph, but he seemed to take no notice. "And when I got here last night, your blood smelled so sweet, so strong to me." He shuddered. "It still does. This has _never_ happened before."

I nodded. "I know, I read Twilight, remember?" I sighed. "I don't look like Bella. I have her hair color, sure, but it's shorter. Plus, my eyes are blue, not brown. And I'm pretty sure that I'm smaller than her." I gestured towards my body.

He raised an eyebrow. "You know the exact description of her?"

"I read the book, REMEMBER?" He kept looking at me. "Okay, okay. I read… more than once."

"You have it practically memorized, don't you?" he asked, smirking. When I didn't say anything, he went on. "I mean, it's not bad, seeing as it's all about me, but it's really not as good as the classics you have upstairs."

"You snooped!" I accused. He shrugged.

"You left them out. Besides, I was bored. I didn't want to come out of your room before your mom got up."

"I know that it's not actually brimming with intellect," I scowled. _I shouldn't have to explain myself to him_. "But it's sweet. It's a teenage girl thing."

"Every girl wants a love like Bella and Edward," he mused.

"Jus t because I like to read Twilight doesn't mean that all I think about it finding love." I lifted myself up to be sitting straight up. _Besides, the guys in my school don't exactly want to date their best friend._ "Well, I have to food shop. I'm gonna need a human minute," I said, using Bella's expression.

He laughed and then made himself perfectly still, like a rock. "I'll be here," he assured me.

"Right." I jumped in the bathroom and began brushing my teeth. After, I washed my face and brushed my hair. The hair thing was more for Edward's benefit than mine–I didn't actually care what it looked like, but I didn't want to look like an absolute slob.

"Alright," I said, appearing back in the living room. "I'm gonna go.. . do you wanna come?"

He looked out the window. It was very cloudy, and it suddenly occurred to me that he couldn't go out when it was sunny, on account of the sparkling thing. "Yes, I'd like that," he said.

"Okay, good." I grabbed my keys and phone next to me. "Let's go."

I watched him eye the keys in my hand, and I realized that he probably wanted to drive. "No, oh no," I said. "I see a bud clearly in the need of nipping. You're not driving." He frowned. "Trust me, my car's ten times faster than Bella's. Besides, you probably can't even drive in Philly. Going really fast and disobeying traffic laws doesn't really fly in a city crawling with cops."

"But how will I learn?" he asked, with something that looked close to a pout.

"You'll learn by watching," I said sternly, and he surrendered.

"Fine." He followed me outside and we got into my small Camaro.

"I like this car," he commented as I put it in reverse.

"Thanks. We get along on most days," I grinned. As we drove, I noticed him taking in all the people around.

"Smell anything you like?" I joked.

"Ha-ha."

We pulled up to the store and I got out of the car. "Do you always spend so much time by yourself?" he asked randomly.

"I do have friends. This is just the way it works out most of the time." He nodded, understanding.

I walked around and put items in the cart as he pushed it. We didn't speak much, so my thoughts were able to revolve around my current situation. It felt comfortable, being around Edward. What an extremely odd event, him poofing into my kitchen. I mean, how many fangirls got to walk around, grocery shopping with _Edward Cullen_? Probably just this one. He was good company, especially for me, who craved to be alone so often.

As I skimmed the cereal boxes and finally settling on Cheerio's, I could feel Edward's eyes on me. "What?"

He shook his head. "It's just so frustrating to not be able to hear what you're thinking," he grumbled.

"I can imagine," I grinned. It was good that he couldn't hear my thoughts. I mean in light of recent events, I was doing a pretty good job of controlling my thoughts from straying to his body. Or face. Or eyes. Or voice. But I couldn't help the fact that, in the past hour, my mind had abandoned the current thought and switched to thinking about Edward indecently exactly four times. Completely out of my power, of course.

"This hasn't really affected you, huh?" Edward asked, breaking my thoughts once again.

"Sure, it affects me," I told him. "For instance, if you weren't here, I'd be pushing the cart right now. Also, I would have gotten the milk that expires in three days if you didn't point it out."

He laughed easily. "Very true. But what I meant was that it doesn't seem to bother you at all that a fictional vampire just appeared in your house at midnight, staring you down like a piece of meat, and later revealing to you that he thirsted for your blood?"

I shrugged again. "What can I say? Shit really doesn't faze me anymore."

He frowned and looked like he was about to say something else, but as we rounded a corner, he was cut off.

"Hey Dan," the boy said. It was Adam, one of the guys I hung around with a lot. He was with his two best friends, Dylan and James.

"Hey Adam," I replied. I looked at what was in their arms–junk food and energy drinks. I could have guessed that.

"Hey, Danny, what are you doing here?" James asked. He was wearing my favorite shirt–the magic eight ball one. I'd often told him that.

"James, not everyone goes to supermarkets to just buy junk. There actually are products beyond the prepared food section," I reminded him.

Dylan grinned. "So, who's your friend?" he asked.

"Yeah," James chimed in. "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Oh. Yeah. Sure. Dylan, James, Adam, this is Edward. He's–"

"Hi, I'm a friend of the family and I'm staying with them for a few days," Edward finished smoothly, nodding at them.

"Er, right," I said, feeling the slightest bit uncomfortable with Edward around my friends. They were so different. Never in my wildest dreams would I imagine having to introduce these three to Edward Cullen.

"Anyway, Dan," James said, breaking the brief silence. "We're taking a ride down the shore tomorrow night. Wanna come?"

"Lemme guess–you're taking another guy's trip down to Wildwood to fool around all night and to make idiots of yourselves? You know, the one where no girls are allowed to come?" I grinned.

"No girls but you, Dan," Adam grinned.

"Yeah, Dan. Please come? We need someone like you to make sure we don't kill ourselves," Dylan pleaded. "Edward can come too."

"I don't know," I said. "I'll text you later on and tell you."

"Hurry up, or we'll give your spot away," James joked, and he winked at me.

"Yeah, like you could find anyone else who could put up with you guys," I snorted.

After the guys left, we resumed shopping. In the pasta aisle, when I glanced over at Edward, I noticed a smirk brimming with amusement. I scowled and put my hands on my hips. "What?"

"You wanna know which one of them likes you?" That tiny, crooked half smile, though extremely beautiful, was irritating.

"Uh, none of them?" I snorted loudly. Too loudly. I came out sounding unbelievable, and Edward noticed.

"Adam thinks you're beautiful," he said, then rolled his eyes. "Well, not in those exact words, but essentially, that's what he meant. James doesn't like me at all."

"He doesn't?" I asked, surprised. James was so easy to get along with.

"It's called jealousy, Danny," Edward said, still amused.

"James isn't jealous of you, Edward," I scolded.

"Alright," he said, putting his hands up. "I'm sure you're right. It mean, it's not like I can read minds or anything."

"Ha-ha," I said sarcastically, matching his tone from earlier.

We finished the last of the shopping and god in line to pay. I reached for the credit card that I used for food shopping, but Edward pulled one out of his own pocket.

"What are you doing?" I asked flatly.

"I just want to see if it works," he muttered so only I could hear, handing the shiny platinum card to the cashier. He smiled at her, and she practically melted. I rolled my eyes and Edward chuckled.

"Have a nice day," she said, faux sweetness dripping from every word.

"You too," I said, matching her tone. I grabbed the shopping cart and pushed it out of the store. I didn't even have to look at Edward to know he was smiling.

"You didn't have to buy 200 worth of groceries for me," I scowled as I loaded the bags of food into the car.

"Well, atleast a couple of good things came out of this trip," he responded, taking the bags out of my hand before I could even protest.

"Yeah, what's that?" I asked, pretty much giving up on putting the groceries in the car and sitting in the driver's seat, feeling a bit triumphant that I got to drive after I was stripped of the right to load my own food.

"One, you found out that your best friend is in love with you," he told me, sliding gracefully into the passenger seat. "Two, we found out that I'm not poor in this world."

I snorted for the third time that day. "Because moneys everything in the world?"

"Not everything," he smirked. "But a lot."

I rolled my eyes, but I knew he caught a glimpse of my smile.


	3. Movie Day

**I didn't get any reviews. That's somewhat depressing. But I'll probably still post everything, even if it does seem that no one's reading it, because it's not like I have anywhere else to put it. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Edward Cullen. :(**

After we pulled in the driveway and got the food in the house (Well, after he got them in the house. I tried to explain to him that I did not need his aid and could unload groceries on my own, but he was so much faster than me. I never really had a chance), I sat down on the couch and reached for the TV remote. Without a sound, Edward sat down on the chair as I lazily flipped through the channels. A few stolen glances at him told me he was bored.

"Is there something I can do for you?" I asked innocently.

"There's nothing more productive you could be doing?" he asked, exasperated.

"Hey, it's summer. It's fun to have a few days where you don't do anything." I leaned back and grinned. He opened his mouth to say something, but I successfully cut him off. "Just because you were born in 1901 and you don't have any real experience being a normal teenager–" He opened his mouth yet again, trying to object to my choice of the word 'normal, but I plowed right on–"doesn't mean you can't spend some time in your PJs watching some really good movies with me. Have you ever even seen some of the latest comedies out?"

He cleared his throat, and I wondered if vampires had to actually clear their throats. "Alice made me watch Mean Girls with her," he offered unwillingly.

I laughed. "Okay, okay. We're going to watch some movies. What do we need?" I grabbed a pen and paper from the side table drawer and started making a list. "Okay, we need food–for the human," I added hastily.

"You just bought 200 in groceries!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I want iced coffee. Dunkin Donuts is a block away; we're fine," I assured him. "We need pajama bottoms. Hmm… you could always use some of Andy's. I'm sure he left some here…"

"Danny, I'm quite comfortable in the clothes I'm wearing."

"It's to set to the mood!" I growled, and Edward actually flinched a little."Alright, for movies… well, we need comedies. Waiting's my favorite. Plus, Old School's a must. Oh, and you have to see In the Land of Women. It's really underrated. Let's see, what else… Garden State is a good, quirky, off-the-cuff movie. Oh, and August Rush! That'll be our romance movie."

"Dan, that's fine movies," he croaked out.

"Well, if worse comes to worse, we have tomorrow." I flashed him a grin. He did another eye roll. "Alright; let's go!"

After we got my iced coffee from Dunkin Donuts, I stopped in Marshall's to get Edward a pair of flannel plaid PJs, despite his extremely loud and whiney protests. "My mom will notice if there wasn't anything charged on the card," was all I said, and he shut up. I contemplated getting him a pair of green and pink plaid pants, but upon seeing his horrified expression, I spared him and got plain red and black ones. 

After that, of course, I realized that I forgot to get M&M's, so that warranted a trip to Wawa. When I told him that, though, he looked puzzled.

"What's a Wawa?" he asked, and I giggled at his perplexed face.

"Twenty-four hour convenience store," I explained. "I guess a small-town boy like you wouldn't understand."

"Ha-ha."

We got home and I put Waiting in first. "I'm going to tell you right now, if you don't fall in love with Ryan Reynolds after this movie, you're insane. But that's okay if you don't, because then I'll just make you watch Definitely Maybe. Oh, and this is most definitely Dane Cook's best work. His stand-up is too overrated." Edward just nodded dumbly.

During the movie, Edward laugh out loud a few times. I could tell he got a little nervous at some of the racier parts, but that really just amused me.

After the movie, I looked at his face for a reaction as the credits rolled. "That… is your favorite movie?" he asked.

"Didn't you think it was funny?"

"Yes," he admitted. _Vi_c_tory!_ I thought. "But that movie is so…"

"For a guy," I offered, not surprised, seeing as I'd heard it numerous times before.

"Yes." He smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"You should know by now that I'm not a normal girl," I pointed out.

"You're right," he agreed, turning to look at the credits.

I hesitated. Something had been bothering me for a little while. "So, the guys want me to go to the shore with them tomorrow," I stated.

"I know. I was there," he said playfully.

"Yeah, well, it's supposed to be overcast tomorrow. And we'll go at night, too. It'll be fun. We'll go to Wildwood and we can go on the rides together. It'll be fun," I repeated, pleading.

"Dan…"he sighed, and I gave him my best puppy dog pout. _Come on, Puppy Dog Pout. You were there for me in my times of need, don't let me down now!_ "Fine," he gave up.

I grinned and started tapping out the message to Dylan telling him we would be there. "Thanks!" I glanced at the clock. "It's only three. We can watch In the Land of Women now."

I jumped up and put in the next movie. When Kristen Stewart came on, I whispered to Edward, "I always imagined Bella to look like her."

"And what actor did you think I looked like?" he whispered back.

"I don't suppose you've seen Harry Potter, have you?" I asked, biting my lip.

"You think I look like Harry Potter?" he responded, shocked.

"No! Cedric Diggory! Now shush, we're missing the movie."

Another two hours later, we were ready for another. "Time for August Rush," I announced.

"Great," he muttered sarcastically. I shot him a look.

August Rush is one of the cutest movies, but in the middle, it can get a little boring for vampires and humans who have seen it about 37 times.

In order to keep myself entertained, I played with the hem of the blanket thrown on my legs. It was a small couch and I made sure that he was on it with me. I felt a little bad that I was making him into my girlfriend, but my real best girlfriend was on vacation all summer, and I only had Adam, Dylan, and James for company this summer.

My hand grazed his bare arm once or twice. It suddenly occurred to me that I hadn't actually made contact with Edward's skin the whole time he'd been in Philadelphia. It really was as icy as Stephenie Meyer described, and every time I'd accidentally touched him, I yanked my hand away in surprise. Edward didn't show any signs of noticing, and I figured that the touch was so light that he probably never felt it. So out of curiosity, I started to purposely touch him, observing his statuesque figure. I would hold my hand there longer to see if I could get any type of reaction. After I practically threw my hand on his arm, he turned and looked at me.

"Is there a reason you're touching me?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"You're going to miss the movie," I shushed, eyes straight ahead, pretending that I had no idea of what he was talking about.

"It's gotten boring!" he complained.

"The ending is great, I swear." Only now did I look at him, and his face was a lot closer than he expected. My initial reaction was to pull away, but I felt frozen. I think I remember leaning in a bit, which would mean that I started it, but the exact details are not crystal clear.

But what I do remember is Edward Cullen's cold lips being pressed gently but firmly against mine. It couldn't have been more than a second or two. As his lips touched mine, his hands grasped the sides of my head and it took all my willpower not to shove my tongue in his mouth. After I broke apart, breathing just as hard as Bella claimed to during a few of their kisses, his were still on my face. We sat for a moment, still, as I tried to make my breathing catch up.

"Woah," I breathed. "That was… new."

"You've never kissed anyone before?" he asked, somewhat frowning.

"I've kissed one person before," I told him. "But it wasn't anything like that."

"It was James, wasn't it?" he questioned, and I scowled.

"No." I relaxed back into the couch. "I did kiss Adam on a dare two years ago, though. But I didn't count that. You've never met the guy I kissed." I grinned, remembering the promise he made me earlier. "But you will tomorrow night."

I heard a faint groan, but I just kept smiling and put Garden State in.

-x-

Sometime around 10:00 I woke up to Edward's ice cube hands laying a blanket over me. Drowsily, I realized that I'd shoved Edward off the couch. (Not physically, of course–he was a million times stronger than me.) I tried to apologize for falling asleep, but he shushed me.

"Just sleep, Danny," he murmured, kissing my forehead with a feather light touch.

"M'kay," I said back inaudibly, a minute after he'd gone upstairs.


	4. Another visitor?

**Whoa. One review. I'm special.**

**Not really. You know, it's not going to hurt you to tell me what you think of the story. **

**By the way, I changed the summary a little. ) **

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I didn't own it. WAIT! –checks again- Okay, we're good. Still don't own it. **

It was around two hours later when I heard the hushed voices coming from the kitchen area. Only moving my head slightly upwards to try and see something, I couldn't make out much besides the glow pale glow of Edward's body and another larger body, which was also glowing.

"So this is where you've been," the voice said jokingly.

"Shh," Edward's voice said quietly. "You'll wake her up."

"Too late," the mysterious person said, pointing over to where I was on the couch. I sank down not wanting to be seen so quickly. The two were in front of me in a second.

"Dan," Edward said, clearly exasperated. "We have another visitor."

"You're Emmett!" I said gleefully. How could I not recognize him before?

"Woah, Ed, did you tell her about us? Not cool, man," Emmett said disapprovingly.

"She already knew," Edward told him coolly. For a moment, it looked as if he considered telling him about Twilight, but he didn't. "She knew who I was before I said anything."

"Whatever. So how do we get home?"

"Yeah, um," Edward stalled. "That's a really good question."

"I have plenty of room here," I said to Emmett hopefully.

"So you're saying that you have no idea how to get home?" Emmett asked in disbelief.

"I really have no idea how we even got here," Edward sighed. "You should meet Danny, though. You haven't been formally introduced."

"I'm really named Danielle, but everyone calls me Dan or Danny," I informed.

"I'm Emmett Cullen, Eddie's big brother." He laughed loudly.

"You two will probably get along very well," Edward grinned. He was probably right. He reminded me a lot of Andy. I supposed Edward had already figured me out for being a girl who mostly toughed it out with the guys. Actually, maybe it wasn't that hard to figure out.

"Yeah. Maybe." I shrugged indifferently. Edward only laughed.

"But, Dan, do you honestly not care if we reside here until we find a way home?" he asked, actually concerned that they were putting me out.

I waved it off. "Come on. You don't eat, and you don't dirty sheets. You're the easiest houseguests ever."

He chuckled. "If you're sure."

Then I remembered. "Oh!" I said, grabbing my cell phone. "Emmett, I hope you like amusement parks."

"Like them? I love them!" he exclaimed, and I giggled. I had guessed as much.

I flipped the phone open. "Dyl?" Hey, listen. Edward's older brother just arrived. You have room for one more, right?"

"Sure!" Dylan chirped happily. He was just like a little kid sometimes. "I'll make Adam drive his Navigator!"

"Great," I laughed. "I'll talk to you later." I shut the phone and smiled. "Problem averted."

"We're sorry we woke you up," Edward murmured softly in his beautiful, velvety voice.

"It's all cool," I disagreed. "I should write a note anyway." I scribbled out a note to my mom, explaining where I would be when she came home the following day. I knew she wouldn't mind; sometimes she joked about the guys, but I knew that she trusted them with me. Besides, in our situation, I was given opportunities to lie, and she appreciated that I never really did. Well, besides now that I was housing two fictional vampires, but that one might be a little hard to explain.

"Danny, do you want to sleep in your own bed?" Edward asked, extremely thoughtfully, might I add.

"It's cool. Where else will you guys hide without you feeling the need to jump my bones in my sleep and suck my blood?" He frowned at this, and opened his mouth, but I continued, beating him to it once again. "No, seriously. I'm going to go back to sleep on the couch. Besides, I don't think I could make it up the stairs." I yawned to further prove my point.

"I could carry you," Edward offered, but it sounded more menacing as he inched closer.

"Like I'd let you." I rolled my eyes.

"We could make it so you didn't have a choice," Emmett pointed out, inching closer as well.

"But you would never do that to someone who was being hospitalized as I am if it were against their will," I said cautiously, feeling myself back up a step. I looked at Emmett, and he shrugged. I knew he would do anything to get a laugh, just short of hurting me. When I looked at Edward, he seemed to confirm my thoughts with a smirk.

_Great._ This was the bad part of hanging out with mostly guys. They thought it was _hilarious_ when they picked you up with you screaming to put you back down. It was especially not good for me, when I couldn't stand not being in control of myself, if even for a moment.

I turned on my heels and stalked back to the couch, just daring one of them to so much as follow me. "Now I'm going to sleep, because I can imagine us being awake for most of tomorrow night," I snapped, shutting the light. As I drifted off the slumber, I thought I heard a vampiric snicker, but I might have imagined it.

I woke up for second time in as many days to someone nudging my shoulder. I groaned and sleepily grabbed at them to hit them.

"Dan, isn't it a little late to be sleeping?" my dad asked, and I groaned a little more while forcing my eyes to open all the way. Of course, he had to come home the one time I'm hiding two guys in the house.

"Late night," I yawned. I noticed he was showered and dressed, which was extremely rare to see before one oclock. I realized he must have done this somewhere else because he smelled unfamiliar. He must have just stopped in for something. "Leaving?"

"Yeah. I'm going to Ft. Lauderdale for a few days to see Bill." Then, almost as an afterthought, he added: "Wanna come?"

It was not odd for my father to offer me a chance to come with him to wherever he was going. If it were two weeks earlier, I might have said yes, if only to see all his friends again that I missed so much. It was probably why I was that much more comfortable around guys than girls. They had always been my babysitters , them and Andy. Nowadays, I barely saw them, except for a couple times when I would say yes to my dad to take me with him to Florida or the shore.

"No thanks, Dad," I politely refused. "I'm already going to shore tonight."

"With Alicia?" he asked hopefully. She was only female friend that I brought around the house. She hadn't been home for the whole summer, but I wasn't surprised to know that he didn't remember this.

"No," I sighed. "She's in Mexico for the summer."

"Oh." He made a face, as if he'd smelled something bad. "You're going with Dylan and Adam?"

I couldn't blame him for being weary. He thought of them as hoodlums, and even thought they were the furthest things from it, he was, after all, a dad. "And James," I added.

His expression immediately relaxed. He like James, they got along well. "Don't be too late," he told and I nodded.

"I won't," I promised, knowing I could stay there for two weeks and he probably wouldn't know. While I never really lied to my mom, I could say anything to my dad and she wouldn't know if it were the truth or not.

He bent to kiss my head. "Bye, sweetheart."

"See ya." I was extremely content with going back to sleep after that, but as soon as I heard the door slam, Edward was standing in the room, no Emmett in sight. He didn't speak, he just pinched the bridge of his noise the way that had been so often described.

"It figures he would come home while I'm hiding two guys in the house," I said lightly, trying to break the subtle tension in the room.

"You never told me you had a dad," he said, looking at me. His beauty was so breathtakingly gorgeous that I nearly lost my train of thought. I was almost… unreal. _Oh yeah,_ I reminded myself. _He is unreal. He's a character in a book._

I remembered what he said and concentrated very hard on not acting like a stupid fangirl. "Well, Edward, the egg needs to get fertilized somehow," I smirked.

"Ha-ha." He took a seat in the chair he had been accustomed to sitting in. "But… It scared me to hear an unfamiliar man's voice. I thought…well, let's just say that it's a good thing he started thinking about why you were sleeping on the couch and not in your bed. Otherwise…" His voice trailed. I wanted to laugh out loud. _He was trying to protect me!_ It was touching. I could even imagine him freezing up when he heard my dad's voice.

I shrugged. "Sorry. He's not home often. I didn't expect him."

He frowned more defiantly now. "I wonder… how does that work?"

"Well, my parents are going through a divorce. It'll be finalized when the house gets sold, but neither of them seems too anxious to fix it up for sale." I was confused. Hadn't he seen it all, what with him reading minds and such? My current family issues couldn't _possibly_ be that odd.

"Oh. So, you don't see him a lot?" _Well, duh._

"No. "He's usually… somewhere else, working, or with his friends."

Edward looked like he might have something else to say, but shook his head. "So, breakfast time for the human?"

"Hm? Oh, sure. I'll make myself some eggs or something. Is Emmett reading Twilight?"

"No." Edward froze, and I felt like I had said something wrong. "He's taking a walk around the block or something. I don't… want him to read that book. Besides the part about us being vampires, it's not really accurate. There is no Bella Swan. Knowing Emmett, he'd try to find her. So, I figure that it's better if he didn't know if Twilight even existed. For now, I just told him that in this world, the Cullens are famous. They just don't know what we look like."

"Oh. Right." I threw two eggs in a pan on the stove. "Well, does Emmett know how to get back? I mean, he's not used to Philly. Granted, this is the northeast, but north Philly isn't somewhere you want to get lost…"

He laughed, the beautiful sound coming out easily. "Relax, Dan. He's perfectly fine. Remember the whole vampire thing? He can protect himself."

"Good point." I threw salt on my eggs and took a bite. "You two are so gentle and cuddly. It's easy to forget that you're dangerous."

"Please don't forget that, Danny," he said darkly. "At any moment, I could literally snap you in half, or even bite you in a moment of weakness, a lapse of control."

I stood, grinning. "I feel completely safe around you, Edward. Besides, Emmett's here, so he'll stop you from eating me."

"Sure, sure," he sighed, smiling now, but I knew it hadn't left his mind.

"So when are we leaving to go to the amusement park?" A voice said from the doorway. It was unmistakably Emmett.

"Probably in a few hours. Who knows, one of them will probably sleep in."

Emmett took a seat next to me. "What are your friends' names?"

"Dylan, Adam, and James," I informed him, standing to put my plate in the dishwasher.

"You don't have any friends that are girls?" His mouth hung open. "How does that one work?"

"Yeah, and one of them is in love with her, huh, Danny?" Edward asked, smirking mischievously, his eyes glinting with humor.

"NO!" I shouted, a little louder than necessary. "I think I would know if my best friend was in love with me."

"She thinks she knows more than me, even though I heard his thoughts. It's really actually kind of cute." Edward turned to Emmett and smiled.

Emmett laughed. "Eddie, you gotta show me which one loves her." This probably wouldn't turn out great.

"Alright, that's enough. I'm going upstairs to get ready for tonight. Feel free to borrow Andy's clothes." I turned around and started up the stairs to the room I hadn't been in for two days.

When I pushed open the door, I gasped. The first thing that came to mind was the scent. I may not have been a vampire with super smelling powers, but there was no mistaking the wonderful smell wafting from the inside of my room. It reminded my of Edward when he kissed me the night before. It was beautiful.

The next thing I noticed was my computer desk that was completely destroyed, not to mention the actual computer lying on the ground, no doubt broken as well. I ran over to them, my mouth hanging wide open. "Emmett… Edward…" I was surprised that my mouth could even form words. "GET UP HERE!"

They were already behind me. "Yeah, Emmett, I think she noticed," Edward said sarcastically.

"You can start explaining now." I crossed my arms, narrowing my eyes on Emmett, letting him get the full view of my death glare, but it was Edward who spoke up.

"The new one is on its way," he said, his tone upbeat.

"Yeah, and what am I supposed to tell my family when they ask where I got a brand new computer?" I focused my gaze on Edward.

"I'm sorry, Danny," Emmett said, and he took a step towards me. "I got really bored at night, so I decided to surf the web." He widened his eyes. Damn it, it was like he got dazzling lessons from his brother. "Please, please, Danny, forgive me?"

_God. I'm such a softy when it comes to Emmett._ I grinned, giving into his adorable apology. "Okay, Em." He matched my smile.

In just one stride, he was in front of me, enveloping me in a giant bear hug. I could barely breathe, and he felt hard as a rock, but I laughed all the same. Even though I was sure that the smallest amount of pressure applied could crush my bones, I wasn't unfamiliar with giant hugs from guys. I liked them, actually. But we were soon parted by Edward, obviously sure that Emmett was killing me.

"If I broke your computer, I would not be as easily forgiven as Emmett," Edward complained.

"What can I say? You aren't as lovable as him. Besides, he gives stellar hugs." Emmett laughed.

"I win!" He was still laughing as we backed down the steps.

"Great. Now he's going to have a huge head all day," Edward scolded.

"Hey, you still have your dazzling powers and all. He has to be fun, or else you would win every time." I pulled a shirt out of my closet, my favorite low-cut tank. I did the whole changing my shirt without getting completely naked.

"Hey, I'll leave so you can get changed in peace," Edward offered.

"Nah, it's cool. Don't leave." I slipped off my pants, revealing my boy shorts underwear. I'd never really been… shy around guys. I'd often changed in front of Adam, Dylan, and James. It's not like they were seeing anything more than what they'd see if I was wearing a bathing suit. They never showed and sign of caring, so I figured it wouldn't matter if I did the same with Edward. We were just friends … that happened to kiss…

"I should probably go," Edward croaked, staring at my bit of cleavage, which almost made me laugh out loud.

"No, I'm all done anyway." I led him out, shutting the door behind us.

"I have a question for you," Edward asked, following me.

"Shoot."

"Why do you get in the shower in the middle of the night?"

I blushed. I never thought about Edward hearing me. "I don't really know. Nighttime is usually the only time that I am guaranteed people are home, and I've seen the movie Psycho. Now it's just a habit I have."

"You're not alone now," he pointed out. "No one will try and hack you to pieces in your shower while Emmett and I are here. I mean, I very nearly crushed your own father this morning."

"Thanks for the reassurance, but I think I'll stick to my routine. Old habits and all that, y'know?" _Not that I wouldn't mind your company in the shower, or anything. _"Shit, I forgot my book." I ran back up the stairs, with Edward right behind me. I grabbed Eclipse off my bureau.

"Another one of my books?" He raised an eyebrow.

"It's not _your_ book, it's _Stephenie Meyer's _book," I corrected. "And besides, it's not my fault that sometimes car rides with Dyl, Ad, and James get little, er, crowded. I need something to keep my sanity."

"But you have the real thing right here," he protested, taking a step back and fanning his arms out so I could see said real thing.

"Which is great, because now I can actually picture you in the scenes." I flipped open to the line after Bella insists she doesn't like the big bed, when Edward says, 'This would be difficult on a couch.' My heart swooned. _Oh, this should be fun._ I tilted the book so he couldn't read.

"Danny," he groaned. "What's in that book?"

"Nothing," I said innocently. "No sex, at least."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Excellent. Can we please go downstairs so we can see what else Emmett has broken?"

"Wait." I smoothed the blanket down on my bed and took a seat, scrunching my knees to my chest. I was going to address certain… emotions that had come up since Edward's arrival, because it just needed to be said. I took in a deep breath. "Edward, what's going to happen?"

He blinked. "What?"

"With you here, and everything. Are you ever going to go… home?" The last part was whispered. My gaze determinedly avoided his, purely for the reason that I felt really stupid. The emotional side of me was dreading his departure.

"I'm not ready to leave you just yet, Dan. Give me a little more time." Gently, he stroked my cheek.

"Edward, we can't do this!" I shouted, pulling away from his touch. "You have to go home at some point. We can't just kiss each other and then you pack up and leave. It just doesn't work that way!"

"Danny," he said, getting up and placing himself in front of me. "Can't you see that you've changed me? The Edward Cullen in Twilight… he doesn't exist. Not until now, when I've come here. I can't… go back. I don't _want_ to go back to that."

Tears were streaming down my face. "You can't just go forever without your family, Edward. It can't work like this. I don't even know what you want, or even what I want." _No,_ I thought bitterly. _I just can't let someone who makes me feel this strong in. Not without a fight, at least. _Now fully crying, the next words came out as choked sobs. "And every time you say my name, it sounds like you should be saying Bella's name!"

"Shh, Danny," he whispered against the crown of my head as he held me close to him. "Calm down. Everything will be alright." I tried to struggle against him, unable to believe his soothing word, but he never loosened his grip. Finally, I broke down, crying harder than ever.

"How can you say that?" I moaned softly. "We have no way knowing what the future holds. I can't stand anymore empty promises."

"I don't know what's going to happen." He tilted my head up by my chin so I was forced again to look into his painfully beautiful eyes. "But you have to promise to stop worrying about it."

I nodded my head, while his hands were still holding it. For the second time, he reached his mouth to mine. My heart stopped, I would swear to God that it literally stopped beating for the short second that our mouths were connected. Slowly, tentatively, I wrapped my arms around his neck after the kiss was even over. My head rested on his chest, and I didn't think that, for a moment, I was vulnerable and could be crushed at my moment. In that perfect minute, it didn't matter.

He unwrapped my arms and reluctantly let me go. I threw a sweatshirt in a bag for the night as a loud bang emerged from the doorway. The door swung open.

"Make yourselves decent!" Emmett shouted, one large hand covering his face.

"Em, we're on opposite sides of the room," I said. "You can look."

He dropped his hand and grinned. "I didn't think you were doing anything. That's just how I enter a room when a guy and a girl are in it alone."

"It's true," Edward nodded solemnly. "He and Jasper do it all the time to me and Alice for laughs."

"Right." I picked up my bag and threw Eclipse in it as well. "The guys will be here any minute. Let's go downstairs."

"I was just coming to get you," Emmett claimed, but we ignored him.

Edward opened the door to reveal Adam's black, beat-up but still impressive Lincoln Navigator. "Whoa, great timing," I muttered.

Edward laughed and led me and Emmett out the door. "Isn't it though?"


End file.
